Closet Lovin'
by Artemis 85
Summary: What does Rukia get up to in her closet? hehehehe lol includes a bit of Renji the peeper.


A/N: dodgy, dodgy…dodgy!!!!

She bit back a moan as her slender fingers slid in and out of her wet pussy. They pushed against her warm flesh inside her and teased the small nerves. Closing her eyes she arched her back into her fragile yet firm hands. Her truffles of black hair brushed against her pale skin and she bit back another moan when she inserted another digit to accompany her others. They rubbed against her rippling folds, a drunken blush rose to her cheeks and she turned her head to gaze at the dark closet wall.

It was small inside Ichigo's closet, but it did the job, for sleeping and a bit of fun. Her left hand that was idly clenching the sheets below her rose and grazed up her soft leg to pinch her clit. Her lip nearly bled from the nip she gave it, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she met her hand thrust for thrust. Rukia sighed softly as she thought of the fiery redhead in his bed on the other side of the closet door. She imagined him laying in bed, on his back, his arm behind his head and his other draped across his mid-section. The pure white sheets tangled around his long legs, his chest would rise and fall with every intake and release of his breath.

Ichigo rubbed his hazel eyes as he stared at the grey ceiling, he let out an agitated gasp of air and rolled over to sit up and look out the window. The moon was shining brightly, lighting the streets up as if it was day. He flopped back down on his bed, and rested his orange head on his strong arms. He closed his eyes and listened to the cool breeze circling through his small room. He glanced at the closed closet that his hollow hunting buddy rested in. God if his dad ever knew he had a girl sleeping in his closet every night, he'd never live it down.

Strangely he heard some sounds coming from Rukia's bed. Funny…she was usually quite a sound sleeper; he's never heard a peek out of her. But this time he heard much more than a peek. His eyes widened as he heard her moan softly.

"No….no frigging way…she wouldn't be…" Ichigo's eyes bugged out even more when he heard her throaty groan. He felt hot blood come up to his cheeks as he stared at the closet door.

"Nooooo…that's not like Rukia…if anything she would be against this sort of thing right…I mean…its Rukia" He finally met a conclusion once he heard a bang from the closet, a slurping sound speed up and another one of Rukia's bed warming moans.

The young, hormonal, lively, fit teenage boy rested his arm over his eyes; he clasped them tightly shut as he felt blood rush to his cheeks and his nether regions. He let out a soft groan as his other hand twitched in anticipation.

He laid his hand on his chest and it slowly started to travel down muscled body. Just as he was about to grasp his throbbing erection.

"I…chi…go" Rukia moaned his name, it echoed through his room and his head.

"Holey fuck" Ichigo's eyes nearly popped out from the shock. His dick throbbed in waiting. He forced his panting mouth shut as his eyes roamed the shut up closet. "Should I?" He contemplated what to do; I mean a hot chick just draggled out his name from his closet, while making weird sounds.

"_I would" _Ichigo's soul slayers voice buzzed around in his head. With out further hesitation he leapt out of bed, untangled the sheets from his legs and strode over to Rukia's bed. He gripped the handle of the door, took a deep breath and quickly slid the door open.

'_Nearly…there" _A bead of sticky sweat rolled down Rukia's cheek. Her tongue licked her parched lips as her hand slammed against her hot, wet pussy, her hips rolled with her hand and her fingers scraped her throbbing insides. Her eyes clenched shut as her body moving in sink with her needs. Suddenly she heard a loud stomping sound; she ignored it and continued with her dirty deeds. Before she knew what was happening, her bed door was swiftly slid open, silvery moonlight streamed through the confined closet. Rukia's deep blue eyes shot open they looked up at Ichigo's blushing face and finally into his desiring eyes that roamed all over her slick body.

Rukia's pupil's dilated as Ichigo's Hazel eyes met with hers. His were full of want and desire. Hers full of lust and hope. Slowly but steadily he crawled into the closet and shut the door part way, only so there was a little bit of moonlight keeping the closet aglow.

Her eyes looked a little scared but not horrified, her hand tremble but with discrediting want, her legs tried to clench close but not to get rid of him. Ichigo's arm stretched above her head as if not to squash her with his weight. His large hand grasped her shivering hip, her arms were covering her chest, she felt to shy and yet she wanted this so much, she awaited it as if she was waiting for a moth to hit a flame, it was inevitable. His hand encircled her tiny wrist and he brought them to his neck. He coyly looked her in the eyes and grinned. Rukia's eyes widened in anger and her cheek went red from embarrassment.

'_**He thinks this is some kind of hilarious joke!'**_ Her plump lips opened to yell at him, when before she realized it he had them in his. He sucked her soft pink lips slowly, his heated tongue swept over her trembling lower lip. His comforting hand rubbed the side of her hot face as his other brushed against her flat stomach, tickling it right where her hip was, she sucked in a mouth full of air as she moaned.

Ichigo smirked as he heard her moan his hand draped over her right breast and squeezed it softly, earning him another lust full moan and an unexpected grind into his pelvis. He let out a ragged cry as his throbbing erection was pushed against her wet core. He heard her giggle softly and frowned but that turned upside down when he grabbed her ankles and entwined them around his hips, he slowly moved his hips against hers, her giggle was cut short as she moaned loudly and clutched his short locks of ginger hair. Ichigo's thin lips tickled Rukia's soft, pale neck; he licked her and touched his chest to hers. Her nipples were hard and grinded against his hard chest. Rukia dipped her slim fingers into his boxer shorts, and curled his hairs around her fingers, Ichigo kissed her roughly, his tongue flicked hers and smoothed her cheeks. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, leaving bloody marks.

Rukia tugged relentlessly at his silky red boxer shorts. But stopped short when his wet mouth took her nipple and sucked on it. Ichigo's other hand that was caressing her breast moved down to his perfect bum and started pulling off his boxers; they slid all the way to his knees where he finally kicked them off.

Her could feel her wetness against him and it drove him crazy '_Just a little longer' _He said to himself, his long fingers ticked her chest, her stomach and finally her navel; she suddenly realized what he was going to do.

'_Oh kami' _She sucked in a lung full of air and Ichigo thrust a sturdy finger into her dripping core. It dipped in and out like a kid eating the left over icing from baking.

His blood red hair bobbed up and down as he jogged down the street. "God I'm bored" he said to himself as he dodged a power pole "Think I'll go and annoy the dandelion" His wickedly cool seventies jeans flared in the wind as he ran. He finally reached Ichigo's house and jumped up onto his window. He crouched and looked at Ichigo's torn up bed, the covers half strewn on the floor. _'What a boring room'_ he noted. Suddenly he heard a sound that sounded rather awe inspiring for sure. His light emerald eyes searched the room and finally noticed the closet was slightly ajar. Thanking the moonlight, he concentrated hard on the dark gap where the sound was coming from; eventually he saw his childhood friends sweating, red face and his rival death god friend equally as sweaty and red.

Renji felt a huge blush creep up his neck and into his cheeks as he watched his two friends fuck each others brains out. He just sat there staring at their straining faces; it felt kind of cool peeping on two lovers that were oblivious to his presence. He felt himself get hard in his outdated pants. He bit back a groan as he unzipped his jeans; his huge dick shot out of his boxers and throbbed as if thanking him from releasing it from it confines.

He shut his mouth tightly as he grasped it in his hand; the other steadied him on the windowsill.

Ichigo inserted another thick digit into Rukia who almost screamed; she bucked into his hand and grabbed his shoulders, most likely leaving bloody marks behind.

"You like that Rukia?" he grinned as his ego was boosted even more when she ground into his hand. Her voice was gone from the immense pleasure overcoming her senses. Which instantly stopped when he took them out, Rukia almost whined but stopped when Ichigo crushed his lips against hers and slammed his dick into her.

Her eyes shot open and she felt a tear leak from her eye and slide down her cheek to well in the shell of her ear. They lay still for a moment, as if time had stopped, he waited for her to get used to his invading appendage. After a moment of two he started to move it around inside of her.

"Oh kami Rukia your so…tight." He clenched his eyes shut as he slowly moved his dick in and out of her slowly.

As for Rukia the pain was far gone and had been replaced by immense pleasure. The speed he was going at was like torture.

"Oooo Ichigo…go faster!" she whimpered, any shred of dignity she had left flew out the window with her self control. Ichigo leaned over so his mouth was right by her ear.

"Hmmmm…no" he grinned and slowly moved his dick in and out of her, she felt his cock ripple against her sensitive nerves, her head swung wildly as he tortured her with his sex. She almost cried out until she got a marvelous idea. Her ivory legs swung around his waist and forced him into her hardly.

Ichigo nearly gave way right then and there, he suddenly felt the world go upside down as Rukia swung his around so she was sitting on top of him, she grinned wickedly down upon him. He clenched the sheets beneath him as he prepared for hell and all the demons that came with it. Rukia rose off him and slammed back down; her head went back as she heaved out a throaty groan. Ichigo grinned as he admired the nice view as she bobbed up and down on his pelvis. Rukia manicured fingers tickled his scrotum causing him to groan loudly. He bucked into her, his head forced into the pillow to support him. Rukia moved all around making her come closer and closer to the end, suddenly with one final conflict they both went over.

"A…aaaaa…Ru-kia!" Ichigo yelled.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed into the darkness.

Good thing Ichigo's dad and sisters were heavy sleepers, feel sorry for the next-door neighbors though.

Rukia curled up in Ichigo's strong arms until about six thirty.

"Rukia…we have to go to school…wake up" he tapped his shoulder through the blanket, she stirred and awoke. He smiled warmly at her and slid the door open; Rukia swung her legs over Ichigo and jumped out onto the floor.

"I call shower!" she bolted towards the bathroom.

"Fair enough" he sighed to himself as he stared at the roof of the closet. _'How can she sleep in here?'_ He thought, already feeling slightly claustrophobic. He listened to the bird chirping outside and looked over to his window. Suddenly he noticed a string of white fluid on his floor, he narrowed his eyes.

"Renji you teme!"

A/N: heheheheheheheheheh hope you liked it, press the little lavender button and make my day!!!


End file.
